


Worth Fighting For

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Worth Fighting ForAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 297 wordsPrompt: Oh heavens! You've drawn the Five of Swords, reversed. It represents resentment, but also a desire to reconcile, a desire to forgive. It is ruled by the element of air, signifying calculated thinking and communication. Therefore your story will take place in a letter, perhaps and apology, an olive branch, or even the floodgates of someone's soul finally flooding out. It shall be between 199 words and 298 words and must use the receipient's first name once--and only once. Read more about the Five of Swords reversed and draw inspiration for your forthcoming masterpiece.Summary: Harry writes to Draco before his trial.





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to RedHorse for betaing this piece! ❤️

Malfoy - 

I know you’re probably surprised to hear from me. I want you to know that I’ve asked to testify for you at the trial. You and your family. I’m not joking with you here, I’m completely serious. Neither you or your mother deserve Azkaban.

I saw some horrific things during the battle - I’m sure we both did - but nothing you did that night actually fell into that category. When I looked at you, all I saw was someone trying to keep his family safe. I’m sure some would say that I shouldn’t have saved you from the Room of Requirement, but there was no way I could have left you there. You didn’t deserve that. 

I suppose I’m also writing to you today to tell you that I want to start again with you. Perhaps if I’d taken your hand in first year, you wouldn’t have felt you had to do those things you did in sixth year. Perhaps if I’d given you a chance, we could have been on the same side instead of at each other’s throats for six years. 

This may sound like I’m trying to be the hero (again), but please take this in the way it’s intended - a peace offering, if you will. I don’t want to fight with you anymore. When I looked into your eyes that day the Snatchers brought me to the Manor, I felt something I’d only felt twice before.

There are some people worth fighting for… I think you’re one of them, Draco. Yes, I used your first name. 

Please, if you felt even a little bit the same, write back. I know we probably shouldn’t talk before the trial, but I don’t think ~~this~~ I can wait. 

\- ~~Potter~~ Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤️


End file.
